This is me
by JJBrowneyes
Summary: This is me. Why cant they accept me for me? Im 15 years old. I want to be a teenager. I never asked to be the leader. But I am. So deal with it. I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.
1. Chapter 1

"Serena! It's so good to see you! How have you been doing?" said the brown-eyed waitress Daisy. Serena had been going to 24season café for as long as she could remember. The café was a welcoming place for Serena. It was warm, and comfortable with its beanbag chairs and caring people.She came here every time things got too much. When the scouts were insulting her. Calling her lazy, useless, and pathetic. When Darien insulted her hair, grades, and looks.  
She came here to get away. Everyone adored her here. They treated her with respect and love. When she had a klutz attack they laughed with her, not at her.

"Daisy! I'm good. I failed another test. Nothing new there. I just thought I would swing by, and say hello." Said Serena. " Aw babe, people bothering you again?" said a knowing Daisy. She had met Serena when she had just moved here. She was on her way to work when she had run smack into Serena. After apologizing, Serena had just laughed. She had said 'its not often that people run into ME. I'm usually the klutzy one.' Daisy had immediately been drawn to Serena's smile.

"Sere. You are fifteen years old. Just because you fail a test once in a while, doesn't mean that your friends can treat you like they do! You are so much better then them!"

" They aren't that bad. They really are good people. They are just disappointed in me." Said Serena with a sad smile. " That doesn't matter! You come in here twice as much as you used to. And don't tell me it's just because of the milkshake. Don't think that I don't know about the crown arcade!" said Daisy with a wagging finger. Serena just laughed and said, " I know. Things are just really crazy right now. And are you telling me that you don't enjoy seeing my lovely face around?" making a shocked face. " Oh I love it. I just wish you didn't need to come here for the reasons you do. Now, I love you, and you will always be welcome here. I just wish you would let me tell those 'friends' a thing or two. Now, what can I get you hon?" " I cant believe you still bother asking.." said serena.

" Shaky shady Chocolate milkshake it is. Who knows, maybe one day you will come into a café for coffee! Imagine!" said a jokingly Daisy. "Oh the horror! Coffee? I'm short as it is!" said Serena teasing back.

Please Review and let me know what you think. I wont keep the story going if I dont get reviews.

JJ


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to be late!! Why didn't anyone wake me?!" yelled Serena. "Serena we tried. Many times in fact! I think we need to start using the water buckets again. Honestly, it's the only thing that makes you get up on time." huffed Luna. Serena simply rolled her eyes and went to look for her uniform. She brushed her hair and styled it into the usual meatball style that she loved. She didn't care what Darien or Rei said about her hair. It was her trademark, both as sailor moon and as Serena Aceman.

After styling her hair, she left to run to school. She was always a fast runner. Nobody really realized how fast she could run but they got a glimpse of it each morning. Being sailor moon kept her in shape but running in the mornings kept her energy up. 'I wonder how Violet is doing. I hope she's feeling better' thought Serena. Violet had been diagnosed with cancer when she was young and although the doctors had said she was going to live, she had her good and bad days. Violet was one of Daisy's three sisters. Daisy's mom had absolutely loved flowers before she had left them and had named her children after her favorite flowers. There was Rosie, who was the youngest, turning six next month. Then there was Lily, who had just turned 9. Then there was Violet who was the closest to Serena age, at 17.Then came Daisy. Out of everyone she could talk to, Daisy had always been the easiest. Daisy was always full of energy and serena got on with her like fire. Daisy was had turned 23 a few months ago. '23 going on 16' as Serena always put it. Serena had gotten to know the four sisters in the time that she spent at 24season café. She adored little Rosie and everyone was amazed at how good serena was with her. She acted almost mother like with Rosie and on a few occasions Rosie had even asked her to be her mother. Rosie didn't remember much of her mother, but she did remember that she had walked out on them. Both Daisy and Violet were still bitter and cold when thinking of the pain that their mother caused but hid it well. Only Serena could tell how they were feeling and she always knew how to make them feel better.

Serena quickened her pace as she heard the tardy bell go. 'No! I cant get detention today! Not again!' thought serena. As she made it to her class she sent a quick prayer that there was a sub today. "Serena Aceman! Detention after school! Don't you ever learn?!" yelled an agitated Ms. Haruna. No such luck for Serena. Ms. Haruna liked Serena, she really did. Although she was constantly daydreaming and failing her tests, she was always smiling and she was always cheerful. "I'm sorry Ms. H." 'At least she doesn't lie and say she will do better next time.' Thought Ms. Haruna dryly. Serena felt a vibrating object go off in her pocket and quickly slid onto her seat. She took out her cell phone and realized she had a text from Lita. _Hey serena. I know you're in class so I don't expect you to text me back. I just wanted to let you know that Rei has a date with Darien tonight. So luckily you don't have to worry about being late because of your detention. We can hold the scout meeting tomorrow. Hope class is going good and Ami says stop daydreaming!_

The girls knew by now that it was impossible for Serena to be on time for most things. But she was there when it counted so Lita and Amy didn't bother her much. Mina, Rei and Darien on the other hand… They seemed to love tormenting her. Rei said that she simply 'scolded' her because she was trying to help serena, but she knew better. She liked Darien and Darien did it, so why shouldn't she? Rei had always thought serena wasn't good enough to be leader and told her every opportunity she could. Mina, although she was Serena's cousin, she too took every opportunity she had to tell serena what a ditz she was. Which didn't mean much considering Mina was almost as bad as she was.

Press the pretty purple button and let me know what you think. Tell me what you like and don't like. Flames are not welcome but gentle criticism is always welcome.

JJ


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey meatball head! Why so sad? Fail another test today?" said Darien "Not today Darien." Was all he heard in reply from the blonde haired-beauty as she entered the crown arcade.

Andrew looked up in surprise at her response. Andrew had been working here for a few years and had never heard Serena back down from a screaming match with Darien. Andrew had been one of her closest friends since she was little. He had seen her at her best and seen her at her worst. He had seen her klutz out and had heard her shrilling wail. Hell, everyone had heard her wail.

"What? Did you have a klutz attack in front of a boy?" cooed Darien. Even he was surprised that she didn't fight back. "No Darien, I didn't. I just don't have the energy to fight with you today. And that was lame." Said Serena referring to his comment.

"Andrew please tell me I'm dreaming. Did the meatball head actually say that something _**I**_ said was lame? Do you listen to yourself talk meatball head?" laughed Darien. Serena didn't seem to hear him.

'Violet. Why hasn't you called me back yet?' Serena tried not to panic. This happened from time to time. Violet wouldn't call her back, and then Serena would lose hair over worry. Because Violet had been so sick for the past few weeks, it wasn't unusual for violet not to call her back, but Daisy always called. She had gone to the café the day before and was surprised to see Daniel working in place of Daisy. Daniel was Daisy's younger brother and had never been too close with Serena. Sure they spoke every now and then but they were not as close as Serena and the girls were.

"Hello! Meatball head are you listening to me?" said an annoyed Rei.

Serena looked up surprised. "Rei! When did you get here?"

"Ugh, never mind! I'll just go talk to Mina or something." Huffed Rei.

Serena just shook her head and asked Andrew for a milkshake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't go a wasting, mah precious time." Sang Serena in the shower. "Get your act together and we'll be just fine. Now tell me what you want, what you really really want, I wanna I wanna I really really want a zigzag" she laughed as she sang. She hadn't felt this relaxed in a while. She had heard from Daisy earlier explaining that they had gone on vacation. She had heard the spice girls hit in the background of their conversation and it had been stuck in her head since then.

"Meatball head! Will you shut up in there!? Some of us are actually trying to sleep!" yelled an angry sammy outside the door. Serena snorted. She knew her brother was on the phone talking to his girlfriend. She considered singing louder but then thought better of it. It was his first girlfriend. And she did get him out of the house more often. Why ruin a good thing?

**Tell me what you think! I was in a rush and quickly typed it up. Under normal circumstances I would have waited until I liked it, but I know how much I hate having to wait for a story. Tell me if you like it, and tell me if you don't. Flames always welcome but only if they are gentle. **

**JJ**


End file.
